The Furry Chronicles
by Sailor Miniji
Summary: A soon-to-be collection of short and random Yu-Gi-Oh stories 2nd chapter up!
1. Little Fluff

****

Disclaimer: I, as I should think obvious, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yup. That's about it.

Hiya, minna-san! This is going to be a collection of completely random Yu-Gi-Oh short stories. I've got a few ideas for the next couple of chapters, but if you have any ideas for me, I would appreciate a few muses. This particular chapter was based completely upon a screen-shot. Yup. Anyway, it's simply meant for good insane fun ^_^ 

****

Dedications:

-To Aihoshi, in hopes that you actually go online and post some more of your fanfiction.

-ToAndro-chan, since you write amazing fanfiction and talked to me on AIM for the last few hours ^___^'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

"Little Fluff"

Yami was stranded in a meadow of flowers, with only his daily clothing and Duel Monsters deck. He gazed around warily, sure that he was forgetting something (especially since he had no memory of how he had become to be stranded in such a place). He shuffled through his deck, and looked at the first card in his hand-Kuribo; he gasped as it first blinked and then jumped out of the card. Yami pocketed his other cards and watched as the brown creature circled his head gaily. It soon began to sing (to the tune of Ode to Joy).

"Kurkurkuri, kurkurkuri, kurkurkurkur, kur, kuri~! Kurkurkurkuri, kurkurkurkuri, kurkurkurkur, kur, kuri~!" Its face glowed with bliss, and it happily nuzzled Yami's face. Yami blushed, laughing in spite of himself.

"Aww…Kuribo, stop! That tickles!"

"Kuri!" Yami sat down and Kuribo bounced on his lap.

"So, Kuribo…why did you come out, anyway?" Kuribo settled on his lap and looked up at Yami with watery eyes. It wailed, and proceeded to share its woe. In kuribish, naturally.

"Kurkuri…kukurkuri~!" It shuddered and attacked Yami, large blue tears cascading onto the boy's shirt. Yami looked startled, but then his expression softened and he began petting the creature's head. 

"You were lonely and scared? Aww…don't worry, Little Fluff! I'll protect you!" He huggled Kuribo to show that he meant his statement. Suddenly Kuribo backed up, watching Yami. It seemed to have come to some sort of decision, and its face glowed with a pinkish hue. It nuzzled Yami again, voice quivering with joy.

"Kukuri!" Yami paled and pushed Kuribo away.

"What do you mean? You love me?!" Kuribo looked anxious.

"Kukukuri?" Yami appeared aghast.

"No, I do not love you….like that!" Kuribo looked angry, and seemed ready to attack. Yami pulled a card from his pocket in order to set a defense. The card glowed, and Yami peered at it; he paled. "_Multiply?!_" The Kuribo was cloning itself one hundred times over, and soon Yami was facing an angry army. He ran for it, and he could hear the Kuribo racing after him. He looked back, and suddenly tripped. He stumbled over a cliff and fell into darkness; the Kuribo chased after him.

Someone was shaking Yami, and the teen opened his eyes. He found himself at home in bed, his hikari kneeling next to him.

"Are you okay, Yami-chan?" Yami nodded.

"Hmm? Oh…yeah…" Yugi smiled and climbed into the bed. He was hiding something behind his back, but Yami ignored his curiosity and huggled Yugi. "Oh, Aibou…I had such a horrid dream…" Yugi looked concerned for a second, but then spoke.

"I thought that you were having a nightmare…you were speaking in your sleep, you know," he frowned, "Something about lemmings…." He grinned, "Anyway, I bought you a gift!" He took out the thing that he had been hiding, and Yami's eyes widened in horror. "It's a life-sized Kuribo plushie! Look, it even talks!" Yugi's face glowed in excitement as he took a hold of the pull-string on the doll and yanked.

"KURI~I!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^_^ 

Poor Yami, heh ^^''

~Miniji ^.~


	2. Sub Rehab

Yu-Gi-Oh subtitle mistakes I've noticed ^_^ Try to figure out who everyone is!

~*~*~*~

All of the main characters (and random individuals) of Yu-Gi-Oh were visiting Otogi one day, and on the way there they got stuck in the lift (and we're not talking about any old lift…it was a MASSIVE lift! A stadium sized lift! *cackles*) Anzu, Honda, Jounochi, and Yugi were slouching in one corner of the delayed lift, when a familiar cold hearted CEO and his younger brother stalked towards them. He spoke:

"Well, if it isn't Mouto." Yugi nodded in response, but Jou became miffed and began shouting at the man.

"Whaddya want, Seahorse?!" Kaiba frowned.

"And look…Gugi's brought along his little pet…how cute!" Yugi's eyes narrowed and Jou's face flushed in anger. 

"Scram, Seahorse Lion! If it wasn't for Wooden-horse there…"

"Keihei can take care of himself, mutt." Kabai's face then became serious. "Now, the only reason I came over here was to challenge you two to a duel…" He glared at the two boys. "Accept?" 

Anzu protested, "Wait, Shingnon…" She looked at Jou meaningfully and stepped in front of him. "Two against one isn't fair!" Honda agreed.

"Yeah-" Yugi interrupted them.

"Taylor, Tee Gardner, stay out of this. If Yeto wants to duel like this, then we'll accept." Anzu sighed and backed away.

"Alright, now I'm dueling for my sista'!" Jou winked at Shizuka.

"Gambate, Wheeler!" She cheered for her older brother.

"Don't worry, Chinshin! I'll win for ya! Heh…I summon Real Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jou laid down his card, and Kaiba's turn began. He too used a monster card.

"Go, Green Eyes White Dragon!" Ryou walked over to watch the duel, and was greeted cheerfully by Anzu.

"Hi, Mokura!" Bakura grunted and ignored her as a penguin waddled up to her and spoke – "Wanh." Finally, it was Yugi's turn, and Pegasus strode over to watch as the boy also laid down a monster card…a certain Pokemon-ish one that happens to look quite a bit like a brown puff ball with green appendages.

"Go, Furry Guy!" Pegasus squealed with glee.

"Oh! It's Little Fluff! Unbelievable!" Yugi looked annoyed at the man's loud interruption.

"Shush, Paccasi. We're dueling." Pegasus looked put out, and sighed. Suddenly, a squirrel found its way into the local power plant and chewed on a certain red wire…and the lift's lights were extinguished. A certain Yami started cackling maniacally. The others froze, shivering as a certain Kuriboh said:

"Kuri~i?

~*~*~*~

Lol, random enough for ya? ^_^


End file.
